


Birth Day

by BleedingInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Heaven, Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 03:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingInk/pseuds/BleedingInk
Summary: Castiel and Meg remember their birth days and celebrate a special one.





	Birth Day

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my friend Karla's birthday, hope you enjoy it!

He was born into the heaven’s light, on the morning of the fourth day.

He floated down gently over a green, new, marvelous world, bustling with life and constantly growing. The singing and of his brothers and sisters rang in his ears forming complex melodies in a language that was theirs and theirs alone. He stepped into the earth for the first time near a beach, breathing in the thin air and the salt, amazed at the never-ending movement of the sea…

“Careful, brother,” someone told him.

The angel looked down and saw a small creature struggling to move right next to his feet. It had small appendages on its sides and could barely crawl for a few seconds before the waves reached it and dragged it back into the depths of the ocean.

“Try not to step on that fish,” his brother continued. “There are big plans for that fish.”

The angel sat by the ocean’s shore and spent the first day of his existence watching the small, daring fish try to reach the land only to be dragged back into the waters over and over. He felt tempted more than once to give it a little push, but he had the feeling that it was important for it to succeed by itself. By the time the night fell and the stars began burning over his head, the little fish finally managed to walk far enough for the waves not to catch him again. Only for a few seconds, only to look around with the same awe that the angel felt, and then willing turned its back and went back to its home.

The angel came to suspect he had witnessed something monumental. He couldn’t wait to find out what other surprises awaited him on earth.

 

* * *

 

She was born into infinite darkness, in a place where the daybreak never came.

Hands like claws ran almost lovingly through her hair. Her father gave her a smile full of sharp teeth and grabbed her by the hand to pick her up from the carnage of all the other souls who could have been her brothers and sisters, but that she had ripped apart to be the last surviving.

“You have done marvelously,” her father told her. “Come with me.”

He guided her through the chamber door and into the top of a cliff, from which she could see the wasteland that was her home. The horizon glowed golden and orange from faraway fires and the air sizzled with screams of pain and curses, the tingling of chains and cracking of whips.

“Isn’t it splendid?” her father asked raising his arms.

The nameless demon (nameless because she had forgotten her old name, nameless because she still hadn’t chosen a new one for herself) said nothing. It was splendid, of course, but it was also horrifying.

“The trials have ended,” her father continued, turning to her. “They were harsh, but from them you’ve been forged into something stronger and magnificent. And one day, you shall help me bring this gift that was given to you to every existing soul.”

He put his hands on her skeletal face. His yellow eyes glimmered with pride as he leaned to kiss her forehead, as if he was blessing her.

“Happy birthday, my child.”

 

* * *

 

The morning light shone bright over the angel and the demon laying together in bed. They hadn’t really slept, but having been lost in each other’s bodies and memories through the night, it almost felt like they had.

“You and I had very different lives,” Meg commented.

“Is this a surprise to you?” Castiel asked.

Meg laughed for an answer and snuggled closer to him. She was about to kiss him, to start another round, when a sound came from the room next to them, announcing that the day needed to start.

And really, they had been waiting for this for a long time, so there was no point in delaying it any longer.

“I’ll get her,” Meg said, pushing the sheets away. “You make sure everything’s ready.”

She picked up the silky robe from the floor and wrapped herself in it before heading down the hall of their small home.

Eris had been born on Earth, where demons and angels could find a middle ground. There wasn’t a name for what she was. There were many who, had they known about her existence, would have called her a monster or an abomination. Castiel called her a miracle. Meg thought that was too bombastic a name for such a tiny little thing.

Though in the last twelve months, she had grown big and restless.

“Momma!” she called out, stretching her hands over the edges of the crib towards Meg.

“Good morning, stinky,” Meg greeted her as she picked her up. “Today’s a special day for you.”

Eris laughed and held unto Meg’s shoulder. Meg wasn’t sure how much she understood just yet, though sometimes she looked into her big blue eyes, just like Castiel’s, and she had the feeling that there was something ageless and clever looking back at her.

Then she cried for her plush toy or threw her food away and she was back to being a small child.

A small child that looked disconcerted when Meg placed her on her high chair and Castiel tied a conical hat over her short black hair. She frowned at the two of them until Meg placed a cupcake with a single candle burning on it in front of her.

“Is it okay for her to be eating sugar so early?” Castiel asked.

“It’s just for the picture, Clarence,” Meg said, rolling her eyes. “Which you should be taking, by the way.”

Castiel lifted his phone to do just that. Eris looked at her father and smiled wide. She had learned pretty early on that when there cameras pointing at her she should smile. She was a little devil like that. Castiel took several pictures, his eyes lighting up with each and every one and then came to lean on the kitchen counter with Meg to show them to her.

“I like this one,” he said, pointing out at one in Eris’ smirk looked especially mischievous. “She looks like you. I’m sending it to Sam and Dean.”

“I’m sure they’ll be happy to be bombarded by yet another…” Meg started, but she interrupted herself with a gasp when she saw what was happening in the high chair.

Eris had stretched her chubby fingers towards the flame of the candle. Castiel and Meg both took a step forwards, but before they could do anything, Eris was already touching the fire.

She didn’t cry out in pain or threw the candle away. On the contrary, she started laughing as if having fire licking at her fingertips was the funniest game in the world.

“Huh,” Meg said. “Who would have thought? Our daughter is fireproof.”

“We still probably shouldn’t let her play with it,” Castiel determined.

“You’re no fun.” Meg leaned next to the chair and waved her hand to attract Eris’ attention. “Hey, stinky. Hey. Can you blow the candle?”

She puckered her lips and Eris imitated her. The air she blew was ice cold and the candle extinguished itself. Eris clapped and tried to catch the spiraling smoke with her clumsy hands.

“There we go,” Meg said, taking the candle out of the cupcake and pulling a piece out of it to hand it to Eris. The child grabbed at it and greedily pushed it into her mouth.

“You said it was just for the picture!” Castiel protested.

“I lied.” Meg smirked at him. “Besides, it’s her birthday. She can have some extra sugar.”

Castiel sighed. He really needed to stop letting both Meg and Eris get away with theirs every single time. For now, however, he limited himself to snapping a picture of the two of them with cupcake crumbs all over their faces. He was definitely sending that one to Sam and Dean.


End file.
